


What's in the party stays in the party

by Velikyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: A tiny bit of angst you can't even see it, After school party, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gen, Implied F/F, Medium amount of fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: Whatever happens in the party should stay in the party. Also a little bit of sweet fluff and a tiny bit of angst is there.





	What's in the party stays in the party

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction yay.  
> Using phone to make this, so please don't judge too hard.

"You know there's gonna be a party this friday right ?"

"What ?"

Outside of campus Mako and Haru are walking around and suddenly the topic of Fridays Party came up. Appearantly its a party for freshmen to join and have fun.

"You know I don't really like partys." Mako checked her phone to see if there's any plan at friday, in case she changed her mind.

"I know you don't like partys but this is gonna be great. Please just this once ?" Haru tried her best puppy face and fake cried.

" *sigh* Fine."

"Yes--"

"But, this will be the only party I will attend. No more no less. Besides partys are boring, whats there to have fun ?"

"Oh, you'll see"

Suddenly Haru ran to who knows where. Mako doesn't even want to know where she's going.

"See you tonight."

And just like that she's gone. Mako sigh and decided to go home. A little bit of rest and relaxation before a party sounds fantastic, so she decides to do just that.

-time skip to part time-

"This sucks"

Mako is outside, making second thought, either going in to the party or just stay at home and enjoy the warmth of pillows and blankets while watching youtube videos.

"No. I promised and I intend on keeping it. *takes a deep breath* Here we go."

Knock knock

'I mean it can't be that bad'

"Hey dude, wassup"

A guy with a beer in one hand a cigarette in his mouth opened the door. He looks wasted even though the party just started a couple of minutes ago. Great theres probably 2 things. One, everyone is wasted or two, there are some people who are totally wasted.

"Hey, I'm here for the party ?"

"You've come to the right place. My name's Eric, whats your name ?"

"Mako, nice to meet you."

The inside of the house looks, well, like a shipwreck. Its loud and light everywhere. Its like the light in a disco (how did they get that ?). The booze everywhere. In red cups, spilled on the floor, spilled on peoples clothes. Also is that smoke ?

"In here we have booze, some pot, theres drugs in the living room, and last but not least, theres the bedroom. Which you know what that means."

"Yeah i know. They play mario kart in there right ?"

"Riiiiiight. Anyways if you need me I'll be in the drugh spot. Also you're girlfriend might be looking for you."

"My girlfriend ? But I don't have a--"

"See ya kid."

Mako's alone in the middle of the house and trying to find this "girlfriend" of hers. She finally realized that her "girlfriend" is Haru because, so far, her only friend is Haru. She found her in the living room, looking like she's dying.

"Makooooooooo. You finally cameeee."

"Yeah I'm here. Anyways, are you okay ? You look like you need some help."

"I do need helpppopp. Can you get me some water ? My throat hurtssssss."

"Yeah I'll get you some, just don't move."

Mako went to get a glass of water. A couple of seconds later, she came back to Haru and gabe her the glass. Haru immedietly drank it like its the last drop of water she'll ever drink.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Thanks, you're the best."

"Your welcome. So what now ?"

After asking that, Haru pulled Mako onto her lap and hugged her very tightly. It was shocking at first but then turned into embarassment. Red spread all over Mako's face.

"Umm, can you let go of me ? Please ?"

"Noooooo. You're soft....and warm...and really nice..."

Now some people are watching and the others are still minding their own business. Luckily no one judged them and left them alone. Some even raised a thumbs up.

"Umm, you know that people are looking right ? And some are-hey stop taking pictures."

"Mako, have I ever tell you that you are the best thing that has happened in my life. I ever bullied someone that has the same name as you and she actually almost looks like you but-heh- she'll never forgive me. That's why..."

"That's why ?"

"That's why I want to be more nice. But there's now way I'll ever be like that."

Before Mako could reply, Haru fell asleep. At first, it was really uncomfortable to be on someones lap and probably have to stay there for hours, but even if Mako wanted to move, Haru would only tighten her grip. So Mako gave up and lay her head on Haru's shoulder.

Now that its late, the entire party people are fast asleep, except for Mako because she isn't intoxicated by alcohol. A lot of things happened in this party, but the only person to remember is probably Mako. With that thought in mind, she decided to close her eyes and let sleep take over. Tomorrow is going to be a more tiring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best
> 
> I might make more if I feel like it but who knows. Also If I do make more, the main character would probably be Mako. (Mako is like the ideal version of me, the version i wish I could be)


End file.
